Cambios Kryptonianos
by Melissa Swan
Summary: Un mal día de trabajo para Kara la llevara a contarle un secreto a Alex... - Historia G¡p- Sisters Danvers.


Kara y Alex entraron al departamento después de un largo día de trabajo, dejándose caer en el sofá disfrutaron de un pequeño descanso.

 **-Mi jefe no reconoce mi puesto, dice que no soy una reportera de verdad.-** Kara coloco el cojín sobre sus piernas, gruño de frustración recordando su mal día en CATCO. **–Cat se va, Clark se va. –** Kara dejo caer su cabeza varias veces en el sofá. Alex se sentó a su lado acariciando su brazo.

 **-Estoy segura todo mejorará, aunque se dé algo que te hará sentir mejor en estos momentos. –** Kara volteo a verla con su ceño arrugado.- **Helado-** Alex contesto bajo la mirada de la rubia, con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la frente cuando fue por el bote de helado. Al regresar le dio una cuchara a Kara mientras ella saboreaba el helado en su boca.

 **-Oh dios mío, esto es lo mejor que existe.-** Kara suspiro al escuchar gemir a Alex, se movió incomoda con el cojín sobre sus piernas, Alex siempre la hacía sentirse hormonal y sus gemidos mientras comía el helado era una hermosa tortura para Kara.

 **-Vamos debes probar esto.-** La morena le dijo al acercar su cuchara con helado a los labios de Kara. **– La próxima vez solo llévame a Italia contigo. –** la rubia asintió al aceptar el helado en su boca, una gota deslizo por sus labios, Alex la limpio con su pulgar llevándose el dedo a su boca, los ojos de Kara se abrieron de par en par, al ver como Alex chupaba su propio dedo. El cuerpo de Kara se estremeció mandando un impulso de excitación a su entrepierna. Kara trago el helado derretido, suspirando se acomodó lo mejor que pudo evitando rozar su creciente erección con el cojín. Alex no debía saber no debía saber lo que provocaba en ella, tomó otro poco de helado para complacer a la morena que la miraba con curiosidad.

 **-¿Sucede algo contigo?-** Alex pasó su lengua sobre sus labios limpiando los restos de helado en ellos, haciendo temblar el pene de Kara.

 **-No, solo... yo… no.-** sin poder ser coherente con sus respuestas Kara siguió comiendo helado.-

 **\- Kara sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa.-** la boca de Alex volvió a probar el delicioso helado gimiendo otra vez.- **Dioss esta riquísimo. –** Kara gruño con la cuchara entre sus dientes partiéndola a la mitad. Alex volteo a verla un poco sorprendido. - **¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto dejando el bote de helado en la mesa, Kara suspiro sacando de su boca el pedazo de cuchara y volteo a ver a la morena.

- **Nada, solo estoy un poco irritada por todo. –** Dijo esperando que la morena le tomara menos importancia.-

 **-Kara… -** con un susurro Alex se acercó a la joven llenando el pequeño espacio con su dulce fragancia, el cuerpo de Kara tembló haciéndola gemir.

 **-Alex, yo... por favor... no... yo estoy bien. Solo necesito estar sola.-** con toda su fuerza de voluntad Kara dijo con voz más controlada.

 **-Está bien, iré a mi cuarto.-** la rubia la observo sorprendida por su actitud.- **Si cambias de parecer y quieres platicar, sabes dónde estaré.-** la morena se levantó llevándose el bote de helado.

Habían pasado pocos minutos y Kara logro despejarse lo suficiente para ponerse de pie, debía hablar con Alex suspirando llego a la habitación de la morena. Su puerta se encontraba medio abierta, Kara podía verla cambiándose de ropa, Alex levanto su camisa quedando en un conjunto de encaje color negro. La sangre corrió hacia su entrepierna, Kara se apoyó en el marco haciendo un pequeño ruido atrayendo la atención de Alex.

- **Yo mmm después hablamos. -**

 **-Kara espera.-** Alex corrió tomándola de la mano, la llevo al interior de la habitación, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.- **Por favor dime que sucede.-**

 **-Alex.-** con un fuerte suspiro Kara decidió hablar. **\- hay cosas en las que no puedes ayudarme... En mis viajes a la fortaleza, he descubiertos cosas sobre mí. Cosas que tu no puede saber...**

 **-Kara, quiero ayudarte, te amo y quiero poder ayudarte, por favor.-** Alex acaricio el rostro de la pequeña, Kara dejo caer su rostro en la palma de la morena.

 **-Alex, en Kriptón algunas mujeres tienen cambios... físicos, depende del sexo de sus pareja... ellas cambian, las mujeres se sienten atraídas por mujeres y bueno... –** su nerviosismo empezaba a ganar en ella.

 **-Cariño, eso ya lo sabía… Espera ¿por eso que estas así?, Acaso conociste a alguien y tenías miedo de decirme.-** Kara negó y puso sus dedos en los labios de la morena.

 **-Shh solo shh, Alex yo tengo esa clase de cambios.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Alex pregunto contra los dedos de Kara.

 **-En mi mundo el cuerpo de las mujeres se adapta para... poder procrear.-** la rubia empezó a ruborizarse al terminar de hablar.

 **-¿Entonces?-** Alex tomo unos segundos para entender el significado de las palabras de Kara, sabía que a Kara le atraían las mujeres... "Los cuerpos se adaptan para procrear", su mente iba a mil abriendo los ojos, bajo la mirada hacia la entrepierna de la rubia.- **Quieres decir... que tú. Hmm tú... tienes un.. un ..-** sus ojos volvieron a las pierna de Kara.

 **-Si, si .. Ahora tengo un .. pene-** dijo en voz baja con las mejillas rojas.

 **-Kara siempre voy a quererte, la persona que escojas será muy dichosa al tenerte.-** Alex abrazo fuerte a la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Alex-** Kara hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena inhalando la deliciosa fragancia combinada con su piel. Kara beso el cuello de Alex sin darse cuenta, sus manos acariciaron la espalda desnuda de la morena.

 **-Karaa.-** el gemido de la morena freno a Kara.

 **-Alex.. perdón, por favor perdóname, yo.. yo, y tu estas tan cerca. Y yo.-** la mujer mayor puso su dedo en la boca de la rubia, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **-Kara, ¿sientes algo por mí?-** la joven asintió bajando la mirada.

 **-Alex , yo.. Se que es raro pero. Creo que siempre he sentido algo por ti.. Se que no sientes lo mismo .. Solo discúlpame.-** Kara se puso de pie para salir. Alex tomo su mano impidiéndole dar un paso, se pudo de rodillas sobre la cama para estar a la misma altura de Kara.

 **-¡Oh Kara!, creo que sientes lo mismo que yo… Siempre he pensado que el querer protegerte de todos, era por nuestra vida juntas, la primera vez que soñé contigo me obligue a olvidar esa pequeña posibilidad, pero luego tu vienes y me dices que estabas tan segura que te gustaban las mujeres y me aleje de ti esperando que fueras feliz en brazos de otra persona. Y creo que fue mi error.-** Kara soltó el aire de sus pulmones, acercando sus labios a los de Alex que la recibió con un beso hambriento. Kara acaricio los costados de Alex acercándola más a su cuerpo, sentía como su entrepierna iba cobrando vida con los besos de la morena. Levanto a Alex acomodándola en la cama sin separar sus labios, acomodándose sobre la el cuerpo de la morena empezó a mover su cintura sobre el muslo de la mujer.

Sus besos recorrieron la mandíbula de la morena bajando a su cuello, con sus dientes iba raspando la piel de la morena hasta llegar al hombro. Sus manos llegaron a la tira elástica de la braga de la morena, acariciando el vientre plano con su pulgar haciéndola gemir y arquearse hacia ella. Las piernas de Alex se enrollaron en su cintura atrayéndola hacia ella.

- **Kara, por favor.-** Alex gimió al sentir la boca de Kara bajar hacia sus pechos, acaricio uno de los pezones sobre el encaje con sus dientes haciendo gemir a Alex, sus gemidos era la música más bella para Kara, sus manos lentamente deslizaron la ropa de la morena lejos de su cuerpo. Kara se separó del cuerpo de Alex para quitar la prenda lentamente. Sus labios se posaron sobre la pelvis de la morena dejando besos en su camino. Las manos de Kara acariciaban los muslos sin acercarse al centro húmedo de Alex.

Kara se quitó su ropa rápidamente quedando completamente desnuda enfrente de Alex, ayudo a la morena a quitarse la última prenda, volvió a besarla mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban sin estorbos en ellos. Alex gimió al sentir la dura erección de Kara contra su vientre, Kara observo a la morena antes de bajar besando los pechos. Su boca saboreaba cada uno de los pezones dejándolos húmedos, Alex separo las piernas acomodando a Kara entre ellas, el pene de Kara humedecía al ser frotado por los pliegues de Alex.

- **Kara, por favor. Kara.-** Kara acerco su boca al oído de Alex al escucharla suplicar.

- **Dime que quieres Alex.-** Su voz ronca hizo gemir a Alex, su mano jugando con el pezón sin dejar de frotarse contra el núcleo de la morena.

- **Te necesito… Kara. Por favor.-** Kara sonreía al escucharla.

- **Se más específica Alex. -**

 **-Kara por favor, te necesito dentro de mí.-** la morena gimió al sentir como Kara entraba lentamente en ella, la rubia cerró los ojos deleitándose de la presión alrededor de su miembro, leves movimientos de cadera empujaban su pene al interior de Alex. Sus labios se juntaron mientras Kara empezaba moverse más rápido golpeando más duro el centro de la morena. Llevando sus manos a la cintura de Alex se ayudó con sus movimientos impulsándose más hacia la morena.

 **-Alex...Mmm-** Kara gimió contra los labios de la morena.- **Alex.. Te quiero.-**

- **Kara.-** la morena gimió contra los labios de la rubia reiniciando sus besos, movió la pelvis hacia Kara, recibiendo cada embestida con fuertes gemidos. Pequeñas contracciones alrededor de su pene la empezaban a acercar a su orgasmo. Su firme erección se enterró más en el interior de Alex rozando el punto g de la morena. Kara controlo el impulso de usar sus poderes cerrando con fuerza los ojos al sentir la sensación de los rayos en ellos, apoyo sus manos en la cama moviéndose más y más fuerte, con un gruñido su cuerpo se movía más rápido contra ella.

- **Kara-** Alex enterró sus uñas en la espalda baja de la rubia.- **Kara, mmm Kara.-** la morena gimió arqueando su cuerpo al de Kara.- **Te necesito.-** las embestidas de la rubia eran más erráticas, su mano bajo hacia el clítoris mojado de la morena, acariciándolo en forma circular, sus besos descendieron al pecho de la morena tomando su pezón con su boca, succionando y acariciando con su lengua. El cuerpo de Alex temblaba bajo el suyo, sus gemidos excitaban más y más a Kara, su excitación la hizo mover su cadera más rápido contra el cuerpo de Alex, su pene latía en el cálido interior de la morena acercándola a su orgasmo, las manos de la morena se aferraban a la cintura de la rubia. – **Karaaaa.-** la morena gimió su nombre al llegar a un fuerte orgasmo, Kara seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. Kara separo su boca de los pechos de Alex alzando la mirada hacia ella.

- **Alex.-** la rubia gimió sintiendo su pene latir, pego su frente a la de la morena gimiendo su nombre en voz baja. Sus embestidas poco a poco eran más lentas. Evitando llegar en el interior de Alex.

- **Kara hazlo, Kara...-** la rubia sabía que debía alejarse de la morena. El permiso en la voz de Alex la hizo temblar de ella, disparando chorros de semen en el interior de la morena.

- **Alex. -** rozo sus labios contra los de Alex, moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella, su pene seguía duro en el interior de la morena, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella. Las caricias de la morena la hacían sentir en plena alegría.

- **Mi hermosa Kara.-** la morena beso el cabello rubio.- **Te quiero tanto.-** la rubia se retiró lentamente de la morena robándole un gemido, se acomodó a su lado, observando el cuerpo agitado y sudado de Alex. Sus brazos acercaron a Alex rodeándola en un abrazo.

- **Te quiero Alex.-** la rubia se relajó escuchando el corazón de Alex quedando profundamente dormida.


End file.
